Unexpected Marriage Proposal
by xXrebelgirl07Xx
Summary: There is a time and place for everything, but when Derek decides to propose to Chloe at the most unexpected and inappropriate time and place. How is Chloe going to respond to the sudden proposal?


Today was the day when they were going to face the Edison group after five years of running away and gathering allies. We had grown-up a lot during those five years, especially me. Before I used to be an anti-social and violent sixteen-year-old werewolf with no control over my powers including when I changed into a wolf and back. Now I'm twenty-one and can almost control my changes and my strength perfectly. Thanks to my close-knit family, which included my adoptive father Kit Bae, adoptive brother Simon, adoptive half-sister Tori Enright, Lauren Fellows and my girlfriend Chloe Saunders.

I owe most of the thanks to Chloe. She was probably the most stubborn person I have ever met, who didn't take my shit without a fight. A firecracker I would say whenever she and I fought about how to handle a situation or whenever I had doubts about being a danger to everyone. We were different like night and day in both appearance and personality. I was tall, fit and muscular with black hair and green eyes. Chloe was on the other hand short and skinny with pale skin, blonde hair and blue eyes. When we first met, we absolutely didn't get along and it didn't get much better when she had a crush on Simon at the time. However the more we spent time with each other we both started grow closer and developed feelings for each other. And in the end we got together and have been together ever since. Of course being on the run wasn't the perfect place to start a relationship, but it worked for us somehow.

"Everything is going to be okay, right?" Chloe asked as we lied in bed, not wanting to get out of the bed. Before you ask, no we didn't sleep together as in were having sex, instead we just slept in the same bed doing what the furniture was meant for.

I let out a deep sigh and looked at her beautiful blue eyes that were filled with worry. Most guys would lie and answer that question with a yes, but then again I wasn't like most guys.

"I don't know," I pulled her body close to mine. "I hope so, but we never know what happens before it happens."

She put a warm and soft hand on my chest in both affection and comfort. I could feel my entire body become hot and slightly swooning by her touch. Even though she was a necromancer who could raise dead people from their graves, somehow she was always felt like a warm candle to me that always lit up and made me find my way.

"You are probably right," Chloe said, lifting her head to look at me. "You are always right."

"Really?" I stated with a grin. "I'm always right."

"No, let me rephrase," Chloe said sarcastically. "You like to be right. Even when you are wrong, you are always right according to yourself Wolfboy."

"Ugh, don't call me that," I complained. I can't stand that nickname since Tori was the one who began calling me that just to insult me. I don't need another one to call me by that horrible nickname. "You have been spending way too much time with Tori if she has already begun teaching you in how to insult people."

She giggled and kissed me on the cheek. Though I can't complain getting a kiss from her, I actually wished that she would kiss me on the lips instead of my cheek.

"You love it when I call you that," Chloe moved away from me and got out of the bed. I did have to admit I did love it when she called me that teasingly, but there was no way I was going to actually admit to that.

"By the way, where do you think you are going?" I asked, not liking it a little bit that she was gone from my arms. I know, possessive much.

"Well, we better get out of bed," Chloe answered. She put on some clothes; while she smiled that smile I always loved to see on her face. "So that we kick the Edison group's butts and we can return home and begin our future without fear of being betrayed or killed."

I chuckled and got out of bed and put on my clothes, but I knew she was right even if I didn't say it out loud. However I couldn't help wondering if we got out of this battle what would happen in our future?

* * *

><p>Surprisingly, it was raining heavy during the fighting between the Edison group and us. It was appropriate and I could almost hear Chloe telling me that how it was a perfect effect for dramatic movies, but in real life it pretty much sucked. Clothes got sticky and heavy to move around with, and when you are fighting a bad guy it actually slows you down more than actually being an advantage. I pushed one bad guy in the face and looked around to see how things were going with everyone. Tori was kicking the bad guys asses with her electric magic and stunned them to the boots, and it was probably moments like this I was actually glad that she was on our side rather than on the dark side. Despite knowing far too well that most of the time she was a bitch and mean to everyone except Chloe and Liz, who was a ghost you could only communicate with through Chloe. Simon on the other hand was fighting with both martial arts and a couple of offensive spells, even though he still has problems casting the spells that need a more time to cast, especially when the spells were written in all these different languages that he could barely pronounce. However the one I was most worried about was Chloe. I searched and searched till I saw her. She was practically glowing standing there in full concentration on commanding the dead corpses to attack. I knew that she still was terrified using her powers and didn't always have complete control over them, but she was way better now than she used when she was fifteen and was almost too terrified to even admit to herself that she could see dead people. It was great to see her more confident in herself and I was as proud of her as she was with my accomplishments.<p>

She was so concentrated on what was going on in front of her that she didn't notice one bad guy sneaking up on her from behind. And being me, I leaped for her rescue and practically threw the bad guy away. If I was the sixteen-year-old version of me I would feel guilty for hurting someone, but right now I had different priorities. Chloe was my first priority, since she was my mate. I was unconditionally in love with her and I wanted to marry her. That made me stop and think for a minute. After this battle there was a whole future I had no idea was going to lead me into. I was right now taking online college at Harvard University, but I wanted to be a campus student in the future. However I had no clue how my future was going to be with Chloe. I knew that I wanted to marry her and there was no one else in the entire world I ever going to love more than her, hence to her being my mate. Of course she had no clue about she being my mate, but what if she didn't want to be with me in the future?

Chloe turned around when she finally realized I was standing behind her after she saw that bad guy on the ground. She stood there and gave her dazzling smile and I don't know what came over me, but all of a sudden I just stumbled out:

"Marry me?"

Her smile quickly changed into a shocked expression.

"What?" Chloe asked, unsure if she had heard me correctly. Strangely enough I actually was serious about it once I actually said those words out loud.

"Will you marry me?" I asked once again. This time I didn't get to see how she interpreted the question when new bad guys was moving from behind her and I began fighting them off. However I didn't hear or rather wasn't aware of the bad guys coming from behind me until I hear those guys scream in fear as my girlfriend sends her dead skeletons after them.

"I don't think now's the best time," Chloe replied before using one of the self-defense moves on one of the guys who was moving close on her.

"Now is the perfect time," I argued. While I was standing next to her fighting off bad guys, I thought how the Edison group's goons seemed to attack us when I was in the middle of proposing. And people say that I have bad timing.

"Bro, I thought I told you to do this kind of thing in a romantic moment. Not the last moment!" Simon exclaimed, apparently he and Tori actually saw and heard my proposal. "You really have bad timing."

"Which is why I don't play drums," I answered, but kept my eyes on Chloe. "What do you say Chloe? Will you marry me and become my wife?"

"Yes," Chloe breathed out. "Yes, of course I will marry you and become your wife!"

Hearing her answer made me unable to contain my smile and I was about to lean down kiss her when yet another guy was trying to sneak attack her.

"Can you hold on for a second?" I pointed my pointy fingers up. She nodded and quickly went back to commanding her zombies to help out Tori and Simon. Meanwhile I continued to protect her by avoiding getting zapped by wizards and witches magic tricks.

"Since you did something crazy in the middle of a fight with the Edison group, can I suggest something crazy as well?" Chloe said, grabbing her tiny hand into mine. I remember how she once told me that when she first met me, she thought about how small her hands were compared to mine like a doll. And I actually agreed with her opinion, but even if she looked like a doll didn't mean she was helpless little girl. She would never let me treat her like a helpless girl and being too overprotective over her.

"What is it?" I sincerely wondered what was going through her mind. What could she possibly suggest after getting a proposal in the middle of rebellion.

"Let's get married right now," Chloe smiled her innocent smile like she didn't see anything wrong with that, but then again I did propose to her at the most unexpected moment.

"But we don't have anyone to marry us," I tried to reason with her, but there was a part of me that actually wanted to do it right now.

"How about asking Clay?" Chloe suggested. I almost snorted by her suggestion about asking Clayton Danvers to marry us. He was one of our allies fighting against the Edison group and was part of the North American Werewolf Pack. He was a werewolf who explained to me about being a werewolf, which actually was a great help since I haven't been in contact with many werewolves other than my biological family who tried to kidnap me. However if you ask how our relationship was beyond mentorship than I would say we absolutely do not get along at all. You could say he didn't like me since I didn't show much respect towards him or the Pack and I didn't like to be told what to do by people I didn't completely trust. Oddly enough Clay and the Pack actually liked Chloe despite her status as a necromancer and her being my mate. So I guess it wasn't surprising that she wanted Clay to do it.

"Clay!" I shouted. He was standing there two hundred feet away, fighting with ferocious strength. When he heard me calling for him, he turned to look at me with this disdained look. "Marry us!"

"I'm kind of busy at the moment," Clay replied curtly. He kicked one of the bad guys in the shins.

"CLAY!" I yelled out angrily, slowly starting to lose my patience with him all together.

"Fine," Clay gave in to this madness. "Dearly beloved. We are gathered here today to unite this couple in holy matrimony…"

Clay got interrupted by bad guys while Chloe and I held each others hands fighting other bad guys coming towards up. However that didn't stop us from continuing the ceremony.

"Do you Chloe Saunders take me as your lawfully wedded husband?" I began, twisting one bad guy's hand backwards causing his extreme pain.

"I do," Chloe smiled, before sending a small army of corpses to the front line where dad and other allies where fighting keep them from coming closer to this point.

"Great!" I smiled back at her.

"And do you Derek Souza take me as your lawfully wedded wife in sickness and health till death take us apart?"

"I do," I smiled back at her before grabbing her by the waist and lifting her body up, using her as weapon by circling her around in midair. Then I put her carefully on the ground.

That was when Clay actually managed to get some of the bad guys of his back and said:

"As being a part of the Pack, I now pronounce you…"

He was interrupted once again by the fighting.

"You may kiss…" Clay tried, but again was interrupted. "You may kiss…"

In the end Clay got so tired being interrupted and never got to finish the ceremony, he exclaimed out loud:

"…JUST KISS!"

I didn't need to be asked twice, so I leaned down and kissed her on the lips. I could hear Simon and Tori cheering and clapping, but I didn't care at the moment. Her lips were so soft against mine. And her scent smelled like wild peonies that was practically driving me crazy in love and lust. Neither her nor I cared about what we were doing, even if doing this was not the perfect moment.

It was a perfect moment for us and we were going to love and remember this moment forever.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**This is just a short story that popped into my mind. I was inspired by Will and Elizabeth's wedding from Pirates of the Caribbean, so I thought it could actually fit for Chloe and Derek. But I will say that I don't own either Darkest powers or Pirates of the Caribbean, so will disclaim any ownership. **

**Other news, I know that I haven't updated my DP stories in a while and I have to give you the bad new that they will not be updated for a while since I'm busy with school and I focus on working on two stories before starting or updating any others. So I apologize for the inconvenience.**

**I thank you guys for the reviews and favorite/followings, and I hope you will continue doing so. And please feel free to do it with this story as well. **

**xXrebelgirl07Xx **


End file.
